Kismet
by JInspired
Summary: It's Chu Ga Eul's birthday and although she is being surprised, she has a couple of surprises to throw right back to her friends and family. Meeting them all was kismet and she wants to thank them. Note: I own none of the characters from Boys Over Flowers.


I closed the book and let out a deep sigh.

I always hated bad endings.

"Are you finally done reading that book?" Eun-Ha asked as she dried her hair with a towel.

I nodded with a pout as I brought my legs to my chest.

"I told you not to read that book. Anyway, what are your plans for your birthday? After all, it's in two weeks." She wondered.

"Hmm." I muttered as I thought.

Yi Jung Sunbae and Jun Pyo Sunbae were finally back in Seoul, I passed my board exam for my business studies, my friendships have gone deeper, I love my job at the daycare, and life has honestly been so good. I am forever thankful for the people in my life and their support throughout these past four years.

I didn't want anything for my birthday but to thank them, my already given gifts.

I smiled at Eun-Ha.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I have an idea!" I proclaimed excitedly.

…

I glanced in the mirror for the umpteenth time as I smoothed down my dress rehearsal black skater dress. It was a knee length dress with a halter neckline, a princess seamed bodice with wide arm openings. The neckline fastened at the back above a cutout before meeting a banded waist and full, skater skirt. It was a simple but elegant dress.

I paired the outfit with LULUS elsi black, single strap heels, and pink freshwater pearl dangle earrings that Eun-Ha gifted me with.

My makeup was subtle and natural. My lips were shimmering with a light pink lip gloss and my nails and toenails were painted with a light pink nail polish.

My hair was styled with an elegant but messy curly bun.

I had sprayed myself with Eaux de Amour perfume that Parker gifted me with.

I was satisfied with my look but slightly nervous at the same time.

"Ga Eul, are you ready?" Yi Jung Sunbae called out, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Especially because of my boyfriend.

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yes, coming." I muttered as I walked out of my bedroom.

He radiantly smiled making him all the more handsome.

He wore a fitted black suit with a black dress shirt and a light pink bow tie. His hair was styled the same and he wore black stud earring on his left ear.

' _How could someone be so handsome and be all mine?'_ I thought to myself as I gaped at him.

He chuckled as he walked over to me.

"You look absolutely exquisite, Ga Eul." he complimented as he leaned down and captured my lips.

"Happy Birthday, my beautiful soulmate." he breathed on my lips as we pulled away.

I blushed at his actions.

"Saranghae, Yi Jung Sunbae." I returned as he smiled.

"Saranghae, Ga Eul." he replied as he pecked my lips.

I giggled.

"Are you ready?" he asked as I nodded my head.

I grabbed my clutch on the couch and grabbed my coat.

"The dress has a cutout?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." I simply replied as I began putting my coat on.

"It seems like my Ga Eul is becoming more confident with showing skin." He teased as I playfully rolled my eyes.

He chuckled as he helped me with my coat.

We left the house and got in his car and made our way to the restaurant.

I was so excited! Everyone was in for a great surprise. I knew they were surprising me at a restaurant and I knew Yi Jung Sunbae had something up in his sleeves even after begging him fervently that he shouldn't go overboard with the surprises and gifts. I was only met with a scoff and a stubborn response that honestly touched my heart.

" _Chu Ga Eul, you are my soulmate. It is only my job to go overboard and show the woman I love all the affection in the world and beyond."_

I smiled as I tried to hold in the excitement.

It took everything in me to keep this secret.

"What are you smiling about over there? You usually hate surprises." he noted as I cleared my throat and shrugged.

"This year, I can't seem to anticipate what it is that you guys have planned. After all, with a soulmate like you, I know surprises are going to be a thing so now I welcome it." I explained as he chuckled.

He intertwined our hands and brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm just happy that I can finally celebrate you in person instead of over the phone or video chat." he admitted as I smiled.

Though we didn't talk as often as I would have liked during these past four years while he was in Sweden, Yi Jung Sunbae never failed to make me feel loved. He never forgot my birthday or the holidays. He was really sweet and romantic.

"Me too, Sunbae." I said as he kissed my hand once more.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at our destination.

"I would blindfold you, but I don't want to ruin your makeup. So, I'll have to trust that you won't peep." He advised as I nodded my head, grinning.

"Why do you I get the feeling that you are up to something? You are a little too excited." he commented as I nervously laughed.

"What do you mean, Sunbae? I told you earlier that I can't wait to see what you and the others have planned." I remarked.

"Hmm, I'm still a little suspicious but I'm trusting you for now." he stated as I giggled then closed my eyes.

"Lead me to my surprise, Sunbae. I'm ready." I announced as he chuckled.

"Alright, my Queen." he teased as he helped me out of the car.

One of his arms snaked around my waist and I held his other with my hand.

"One step at a time, Ga Eul." he said as he began leading me to my destination.

He took the advantage of my blindness to kiss me several times- on my cheek, my forehead, my ear, and my lips.

I giggled after each one, welcoming his affection.

"We're here." he whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"O-okay." I stammered as he kissed my cheek again.

"Happy Birthday, my love." he proclaimed as he let me go.

I took that as a sign to open my eyes.

I opened my eyes and gasped.

I stepped out of the elevator and took in the setting.

We were on a rooftop with beautiful lights surrounding the rooftop. There was a long table that probably seated twenty people. There was a bar adjacent to the table and a canopy and cozy loveseats situated all the way in the back. The view itself left me speechless as we were overlooking the city.

Everything was elegantly designed that I deduced we were on the rooftop of an expensive restaurant.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I turned around to find myself alone.

"Sunbae? Yi Jung Sunbae?!" I called out.

"Ga Eul." Jan Di called as I turned to my best friend.

"What's going on? And where did you come from?" I asked as she smiled at me.

She took my hand in hers as she led me to the table.

"Sit here." she instructed as we both sat down.

I sat at the head of the table as she sat to the right of me.

Then her brother, Kang-san came and sat three seats away from me to my left. Then my parents as I teared up and hugged them both. They sat directly to the left of me. Then Master of the porridge shop, then Min-jae my neighbor and high school friend, then F4. Yi Jung Sunbae sent me a wink as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Before I could ask what was going on, Parker and Eun-Ma arrived then two of my coworkers from the daycare. The last four really caught me by surprise, my paternal grandparents, my maternal aunt and cousin whom I haven't seen in eight years.

I gasped as I hugged them all tightly, trying my best to keep myself together but failed. My parents seemed surprise as well as they got up to embrace our family members.

I hugged my grandfather so tight.

He was 90 years old.

"Hal-abeoji." I cried as he embraced me.

Then I went on to hugging my grandmother who scolds me for being too thin causing me to laugh. I hug my aunt, the only living sibling of Mother's. Then my cousin, who was like a sister to me. She was three years younger than me.

"Eun-Kyung!" I exclaimed through tears as she embraced me with tears brimming her eyes.

"I missed you!" she shared as I sobbed.

"I HATE SURPRISES! I just want one birthday where my makeup stays intact." I wailed as everyone chuckled at my woes.

After ten more minutes of our reunion, I wiped my tears and got myself together.

I grinned widely, now even more excited for their surprise.

"Halmeoni, sit by me." I said as she shook her head.

"No, we'll sit over there together while you have fun with your friends." she argued as I pouted,

"Okay."

"Yeah, we'll do a seating rearrangement. Yi Jung and Min-jae come take our seats and come sit next to Ga Eul." Father instructed as they did just that.

I glared at Yi Jung until he sat next me.

He chuckled as I pulled him in for a tight hug.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" I squealed as he returned the hug.

"I can't take all the credit, Jan Di and Min-jae were a huge help. Actually, everyone here chipped in." he disclosed as I sniffled.

I let him go as I stood up and pulled my chair back.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Gomabseubnida, everyone. Gomabseubnida." I said with a polite and thankful bow.

"Ah, Ga Eul sit down. It's your birthday. You'll have plenty of time to thank us. Come and sit." Jan Di encouraged as I nodded my head and sat down, still sniffling.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out here to celebrate a very special person." Jan Di began as she stood up.

"Ga Eul we all love you and are thankful for shining your light into our lives. You make us better and after we eat, we each have our own personal surprise for you." she announced as I nodded my head.

"So, Ji Hoo Sunbae came up with the bright idea of buffet style serving so everyone can stand and eat as much as you want but the birthday girl, goes first." she exclaimed as I shook my head no.

"No, it's okay; you all go first." I advised as Jan Di looked a little uncertain.

"Please." I insisted as everyone got their plates, stood, and walked to the buffet line.

All except, Yi Jung Sunbae.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he inquired as he offered his handkerchief.

"Yeah." I said as I gladly accepted his handkerchief.

"I'm glad to know that you enjoyed your surprise." he commented as he stroked my hand.

"I need you to stop. Every year your surprises get better. If you keep it up, I'll die from joy and being overwhelmed before 30." I revealed making him laugh.

"I can't make any promises." he replied.

"So, you want me to die?" I questioned as he shook his head with a clear grin plastered on his face.

"I find comfort in knowing that two of our best friends are doctors and can revive you if need be." he reasoned as I pouted.

He leaned over and kissed my hair then stood up.

"We should go get food now before everyone eats all of it." he advised as he offered his hand for me to take.

I took it and gently kissed it.

"Ga Eul." he whispered, clearly thrown off by my actions.

"Saranghae, Yi Jung Sunbae. May I love you as you deserved to be loved." I confessed as he smiled.

His expression softened.

He then bent down beside my seat, his eyes never leaving mine.

He caressed my face.

"Saranghae, Ga Eul. I love you with a fiery love. It is my personal mission to make you feel celebrated for the rest of my life." he confessed, making my heart swell with joy.

"That will be my mission too. Now you should stand up before your legs cramp up. I don't know how you can do that for this long." I commented as he smiled, a genuine smile where his dimples showed.

He stood and helped me up as we made our way to the buffet line.

I just watched everyone interact as we ate. I truly loved everyone here at this table.

I had to keep stuffing my face to keep the tears in. Not that that was a problem because the food was delectable.

After eating, it was time for everyone's personal surprise. It was an usual but cute surprise. Everyone gave me a personal gift then had to say a word that described me. It was funny because essentially it was a list of 20 synonyms. F4's and my grandparents had the funniest word descriptions.

"Gal pal, yo!" Woo bin Sunbae exclaimed with his English Ebonics which made me laugh.

"Graceful." Ji Hoo Sunbae stated simply which made me blush.

"Nice." Was all Jun Pyo Sunbae said causing me to chuckle.

"Jagiya." Yi Jung Sunbae shared as all the girls cooed.

He got a kiss on the cheek for that.

"What's wrong with these men? My granddaughter is bodacious! That's a foxy woman!" She declared as everyone laughed.

My face turned a bright red.

"Halmeoni!" I gasped in embarrassment.

"Yah, Ming-Na calm down. You're embarrassing her. Benevolent, that's my granddaughter. The most kind, tenderhearted, and forgiving person I've ever met. There's no one like you, Ga Eul. I remember how those nasty kids used to bother you and not once did I hear you call them out of their names. I'm glad Jan Di protected you as she did and that you're still friends. Even when I wasn't the best Hal-abeoji, you never looked at me like I deserved to be seen. I'm proud to be your blood. Don't change for anyone sweetheart." Hal-abeoji encouraged as tears brimmed my eyes.

He was my biggest cheerleader.

I got up to hug him.

"I love you, Hal-abeoji." I whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"If that boyfriend of yours treats you badly, I know how to hurt him. Just cause I'm 90 doesn't mean I can't kill him and hide the body. Ming-Na knows people who can help." He tried to whisper but failed.

"Father!" My dad called out as I giggled.

Yi Jung Sunbae however looked mortified while the others chuckled.

After their surprises, we ate dessert, and everyone was now chatting and laughing. I stepped away to go use the "bathroom" when really, I called one of my assigned bodyguards that Yi Jung "gifted" me with to bring the surprises.

We had been here for about an hour and a half. I thought now was the best time to give them their surprises.

"Excuse me, everyone." I cleared my throat, catching their attention.

A grin was now plastered on my face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Jan Di asked suspiciously as I continued to grin, ignoring her question.

"I am so thankful for everyone here. I too have a surprise for everyone." I proclaimed as they all looked at me with confused gazes.

"I knew you would do something like this." Yi Jung Sunbae chuckled as he looked at me with an amused expression.

"Shush!" I reprimanded as he smiled.

"This year's word is kismet. It means fate or destiny. I have been so blessed that all of you are a part of my destiny, that our meetings were all kismet. Truly, I needed no additional birthday presents this year because all of you are my gifts." I explained.

"So without further ado, all twenty of you will receive a personalized note and gift hand crafted from my hands in one way or the other." I declared as Baek Hyeon, Beom Seok, Bong Cha, and Chin-Hwa came from the elevator with all the gift bags in their hands.

I smiled at them and motioned for them to pass out their gifts.

"How did you know twenty people were invited? And which twenty people?" Yi Jung inquired as they passed out the gifts.

"I have my ways, Sunbae." I grinned throwing up the peace sign.

"All the gifts have all been distributed except for four gifts, Miss Ga Eul." Chin-Hwa informed with a bow.

I took the bags from Beom Seok and evenly distributed the gifts amongst all of four them.

I politely bowed and thanked them.

"Thank you for your protection of me and my friends. Your service is deeply appreciated."

They all smiled as they bowed and dismissed themselves.

Everyone was touched and surprised by their gift.

' _You did good, Ga Eul.'_ I thought to myself as everyone enjoyed their gifts.

"Only you would do something like this." Yi Jung Sunbae said as he stood and hugged me.

"Thank you for the gift, I'll treasure it forever." he thanked as he kissed my ear.

"You have an additional surprise." I whispered in his ear.

"What is it?" he questioned, a hint of curiosity laced his voice.

"I will grant your request. You will no longer be addressed as Yi Jung Sunbae, my senior but as Yi Jung, my soulmate and best friend." I acknowledged as he hugged me tighter.

"Thank you, Ga Eul." he thanked as he pulled away and kissed me tenderly.

"Best birthday ever!" I breathed on his lips.


End file.
